Mega Man Powered Up Script
Script for the game Mega Man Powered Up. This script is for Mega Man's storyline only. For scripts of the other playable characters, refer to Other Scripts at the bottom of this page. The storylines for Mega Man, Mega Man S, Mega Man C and Mega all read identically to each other save for three parts: '''Prologue', Wily Castle 3 and Epilogue. Instead of putting down the entire Mega Man storyline in a new section with the necessary dialogues changed, the variant ones from Mega will be added to the aforementioned sections.'' Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. A helper robot by the name of "Mega" lived peacefully in the labs of the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light. But then, one day... (The scene opens as Mega is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: I've been looking all over for you, Mega! We've got a big problem!! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only—the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Mega and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? A helper robot? You're just a pile of scrap metal with no special abilities! Nuhahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Mega! Let's hurry to the lab! (Mega proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Mega and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Mega: Professor, please! Change me into a fighting robot! Dr. Light: Mega?! What are you saying, my child?! Mega: Please! I really want to help everyone! But I don't know if I'm strong enough yet... Roll: Mega... Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. If Playing as Mega Man Dr. Light: Roll, could you please assist me? (Mega is seen transforming from his household self into his battle-ready armor. Mega then becomes Mega Man!) Dr. Light: I've adapted your arm cannon so you can acquire your opponent's abilities. They will then become your own and you will be free to use them! Mega: Well, Professor, here I go! Dr. Light: Listen Mega... No... rather... Mega Man! Yes, that's it! From this moment on, you shall be Mega Man! If Playing as Mega Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! (Mega Man/Mega leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Mega Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Mega Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Mega Man returns to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Mega Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: Brother?! I can't believe it! Dr. Wily was right! You've changed into a bad robot... Mega Man: Cutman...? What's going on? Cut Man: You're an evil fighting robot now! I'm gonna stop you Mr. Mega Man, and make you good again! (Mega Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Mega Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Mega Man: Time to punch out and go home, Gutsman! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! (Mega Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Mega Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Mega Man: I don't believe it... Iceman! Even a loyal robot like you... Ice Man: Well, sir, I... Soldier, finish your mission! (Mega Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Mega Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and finds Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Mega Man: Bombman, that's really dangerous! Stop setting off bombs! Bomb Man: You shoulda come the day before yesterday! I had some big boom-booms then! (Mega Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Mega Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiire! Burn! Burn! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! Mega Man: Fireman?! Why are you...? I haven't done anything to you! Fire Man: By the fire of justice, I am certain you are evil!! Fiiiiiire!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Mega Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Well done... but you say good bye here. I might even tell you more about me after I win. Mega Man: I don't have any reason to fight you, Elecman! Come on, let's go home... Elec Man: You'll never blast through my heart with that kind of attitude. It's really too bad, but I'm going to finish you at lightning speed... (Mega Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Mega Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: You're early for your appointment. Mega Man: Huh, what "appointment", Timeman?! Time Man: Oh, joy. By being early, you have given us an extra 0.3 seconds. (Mega Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Mega Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Hey, whadja come out here for? Don'tcha have a place near your house for fill-ups? Mega Man: Oilman, let's go home! Oil Man: You for real? Even if that just slipped out, we are still gonna do this! (Mega Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Mercy Killing and Redemption (This scene occurs if Mega Man defeats any Robot Master with only the Arm Cannon. Roll and Dr. Light are seen in Dr. Light's lab with the defeated Robot Master's body. Mega Man walks into the lab...) Dr. Light: Well done, Mega Man! Thanks to your mercy and kindness, I can repair these robots! Roll: Thank goodness. Right, Mega? Dr. Light: You battled and defeated my robots without destroying them, and brought them home. It's all thanks to your efforts. You're a great help. Narrator: You can now play as **Robot Master name**! Press the R button to choose him on the Player Select screen! Scene 12: Invitation to Castle Wily (Mega Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Mega Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 1 (Mega Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Mega Man: This is a first! A robot made for combat?! Well, you're going to have to get out of my way! Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Mega Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 2 (Mega Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Mega Man: Please let me pass! CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... (Mega Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 15: Wily Castle 3 (Mega Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Mega Man.) As Mega Man Copy Mega Man: Hey, Blue Bomber! Just a little unfair to steal other robots' arms, don'tcha think? Mega Man: A clone of... me?! How far will Dr. Wily go?... Copy Mega Man: But I guess being a copy of you would make me the biggest cheat of them all, right?! As Mega Copy Mega: Yo, Blue! You call yourself a "helpful" robot with your non-existent skills? Mega: A clone of... me?! How far will Dr. Wily go?... Copy Mega: Let's get this over with. I've got a new body waiting for me. (Mega Man/Mega battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 16: The Final Battle (Mega Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Mega Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Mega Man: I'm really angry, Dr. Wily! Using innocent robots for your own evil plans—I won't forgive you for this! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Mega Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Mega Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Mega Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Mega Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Mega Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 17: Epilogue As Mega Man Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of MEGAMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... As Mega Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of MEGA, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (As either Mega Man or Mega, Mega Man/Mega makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll and the repaired Robot Masters. Mega Man/Mega then jumps in the air.) End of Script Other Scripts *''For Cut Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Cut Man'' *''For Guts Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Guts Man'' *''For Ice Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Ice Man'' *''For Bomb Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Bomb Man'' *''For Fire Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Fire Man'' *''For Elec Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Elec Man'' *''For Time Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Time Man'' *''For Oil Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Oil Man'' *''For Roll's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Roll'' *''For Proto Man's script, see: Mega Man Powered Up Script/Proto Man'' References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts